Love Story
by adoradoradegaara12
Summary: un bello songfic basado en la cancion de Taylor Swift, Love Story


Mi padre había hecho una fiesta en mi casa y yo me sentía sola y aburrida, mis amigas estaban cada una con sus parejas y yo estaba sola.

Giré mi cabeza hacia todos lados para ver si encontraba algo para divertirme pero me encontré con algo mejor, vi unos ojos grises que la observaban, con los que se quedó hipnotizada. Lo observé de arriba abajo, tenía cabellos rubios platinados bien peinados, ojos grises totalmente hermosos, vestido de traje que le quedaba completamente sexy y marcaba sus músculos y llevaba una copa en su mano. Comencé a caminar hacia el balcón para ver si me seguía y descubrí que así fue.

We were both young when I first saw you,

I close my eyes, and the flash back starts.

I'm standing there. On a balcony of summer air.

Llegué el balcón y miré hacia abajo, donde se veía el jardín, había muchísima gente ahí, algunos en la piscina, otros jugando con la pelota, era una fiesta de verano, en la noche, lo que dejaba ver la estrellas, se veía mucho mejor así.

I see the lights,

See the party the ball gowns.

I see you make your way through the crowd,

You say hello

Little did I know...

Me giré hacia la entrada del balcón y te vi a ti haciéndote espacio entre la multitud que charlaban y tomaban vino.

-hola-dijiste tú y me volví a encontrar hipnotizada con tus ojos y ahora tu voz-¿Me concederías el honor de decirme tu nombre o alguien de tan poca honra como yo no merece saberlo?-me estrechó la mano boca arriba para que yo pusiera la mía sobre la tuya ¿Qué era eso de poca honra? Poco sabía yo a lo que se refería este hermoso espécimen

-¿Poca honra usted? Tiene pinta de ser un conde o algo parecido y uno muy respetado por sobre todo las mujeres-dije con algo de celos esto último mientras ponía mi mano donde el silenciosamente pedía

Al sentir el contacto de sus labios sobre mi mano sentí una corriente eléctrica, el me sonrió y yo le sonreí a el.

-soy Lady Hermione Granger ¿Y usted es?

-el conde Draco Malfoy mi lady-me impresioné al escucharlo, había escuchado de su familia, su padre Lucius Malfoy había estafado a la ciudad entera y había perdido todas sus posesiones pero había perdido algo más importante según muchos rumores, el respeto de su esposa y su (para mis ojos) su muy hermoso hijo-por la expresión de su rostro, veo que me conoce, no quise importunarla, me despido-se inclinó levemente a modo de despedida y se me partió el corazón en su intento de partir, no iba a permitir que se fuera injustamente

Puse una mano sobre su hombro cuando volteó para irse.

-no me importa quien sea tu padre Draco, quiero que estés aquí, me honrarías con tu adorada compañía-me sonrojé al decir esto pero logré mi cometido, que Draco se quedara

Estuvimos hablando durante toda la noche, pero no pude evitar notar que mi padre nos miraba mucho desde lejos y no con una cara amigable.

-entonces…-comenzó a decir el-¿Quién es el afortunado?-tomé un sorbo de mi bebida y luego lo miré algo confundida

-¿Perdón?-Draco sonrió pero la felicidad no le llegó a los ojos, me preocupé

-¿Quién es el dueño de tu corazón?-me sonrojé nuevamente

-pues, no tiene dueño aún pero hay alguien que lo está robando sin darse cuenta-hablaba de el, lo conocía hace tan poco y ya le estaba entregando mi corazón-lo tengo muy cerca de mi pero no se si el lo sabe-me acerqué un poco a el para que entendiera mi indirecta y parece que lo hizo porque pareció sonrojarse y sonrió-tú debes ser un Romeo con las mujeres ¿Verdad? Caen rendidas a tus pies con la belleza de tus ojos-el sonrió con arrogancia

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

-seré un Romeo pero quiero una Julieta-el también se acercó a mi y puso una mano en mi mejilla-¿Serías mi Julieta?-puse mi mano sobre la de el que estaba en mi mejilla y me apoyé sobre su mano para sentir el tacto

-con muchísimo gusto-no esperó mucho para besarme y yo menos esperé para corresponderle

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

-¡Aléjese de mi hija!-gritó mi padre enfurecido y nosotros nos separamos

El se encontraba frente a nosotros.

-¡Draco!-grité triste al separarme de el, mientras que mi padre me tomaba el brazo y me arrastraba

-¡Hermione!-el también gritó triste pero de repente ya no lo vi más porque unos sirvientes lo sacaron de la casa por orden de mi padre

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you please don't go, and I said

Me puse a llorar como loca en mi habitación mientras mi madre me consolaba. Le dije que se fuera, que necesitaba estar sola.

Quería decirle muchas cosas, entre unas era esto:

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,

I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

Tts a love story baby, just say yes

Cuando mi madre se fue, una pequeña piedra entró a mi habitación por la ventana.

La tomé y vi que tenía un papel pegado.

_Mí adorada Julieta:_

_Si nuestro beso te llegó al corazón igual que a mi, veámonos en el bosque que está atrás de tu casa en diez minutos._

_Tu Romeo_

El corazón comenzó a latirme con fuerza y salí de mi casa en silencio para no despertar a nadie.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quite because we're dead if they know

So close your eyes, Escape this town for a little while

Cuando nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse, mi corazón volvió a latir con fuerza. Corrí a abrazarte y luego unimos nuestros labios en un apasionado beso.

Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter

El momento no duró más que unos pocos de minutos, minutos de eterna felicidad hasta que llegó mi padre y lo arruinó.

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

-¡Te amo Draco Malfoy, no me olvides!-le grité estallando en lágrimas mientras mi padre me arrastraba nuevamente hacia la casa y Draco era sacado de los terrenos de mi casa por dos guardias grandotes

-¡Te amor Hermione Granger, jamás te olvidaré!-luego no lo vi más

But you were everything to me

I was begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run

You'll be the prince, I'll be the princess

Tts a love story baby, just say yes

-no puedes verlo-me dijo mi padre

-¡Lo amo padre, lo amo! ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?-lloré

-no lo verás, jamás-se fue dejándome en mi miseria

Mi vida sin el ya no era nada.

Lo necesitaba, mi cuerpo entero lo necesitaba, mi corazón principalmente.

Romeo save me, try to tell me how it is

This love is difficult, but its real,

Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess

Its a love story baby, just say yes, oh,

Pasaron los días y yo esperaba a que tú aparecieras, siempre iba al porche y se sentaba en las escaleras, esperándolo, el no venía y ya comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de que volviéramos a vernos. Mi esperanza ya comenzaba a esfumarse.

I was tired of waiting,

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you is fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head, I don't know what to think.

Tenía mi cabeza apoyada en mis manos y lágrimas caían de mis ojos, el no volvería, se había olvidado de mi.

Esos pensamientos se borraron completamente cuando lo vi, venía corriendo con una gran sonrisa en su hermosísimo rostro. Me levanté y corrí hacia el. Nos besamos demostrándonos cuanto nos habíamos extrañado. Se separó.

He fell to the ground, and pulled out a ring

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone

I love you and thats all you know

I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress

Its a love story baby, just say yes

OH, OH, OH

We were both young when I first saw you

Ese fue el momento más feliz en mi historia de amor.


End file.
